Play It Again
by xHardyxGirlx
Summary: A song fic based on Play It Again by Luke Bryan. I recommend listening to the song. Peter met a woman before the fire. A beautiful young woman that he fell in love with. Little did he know, this woman would be the reason for his revenge, one of the reasons that he was so adamant on wanting revenge on Kate Argent. Peter/OC FourShot
1. Meeting

Alright, loves. Here's my little Peter/OC story that I have had in my head for quite some time. I finally finished it so I figured I'd post part one to this story. There are four parts and all based on the song Play It Again by Luke Bryan. His song is quoted in the text of the story and is all his, Teen Wolf and the characters belong to Jeff Davis and the other creators. Thee only people I own are Selena, her nieces, and my cameo from my other Teen Wolf story, Matilda. I hope you all enjoy!

Sephy

* * *

"A bonfire? Seriously Derek?" Peter Hale asked as the trio of Hales walked around the large barren area, a large bonfire with people everywhere surrounding it. The beach was always a place that Peter liked to go, not that he would tell anyone. He quite liked being there. The sound of the waves breaking against the sand soothed his soul.

"You're the one who wanted to tag along, Uncle Petey," Laura Hale called playfully to her uncle. He rolled his eyes at his niece's attitude.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you both. Your mother will have my head in a jar if anything happens to either of you." Laura grinned cheekily at him, making him roll his eyes once more, trying to hide the smile that formed on his face. As the group got closer, Peter could see what was going on. A high school party was in full swing, which was something he figured given his niece and nephew's ages. There were people all over each other, as was the way when people were teenagers. This was not going to be enjoyable.

Within a few short moments, Laura was off with her friends and Derek had been pulled off to throw a football across the sand. Peter shook his head, but kept an eye on his family members. As his eyes traced over the beach once, twice, he didn't notice the young woman behind him.

"Papa Bear for the night?" Peter jumped, turning quickly before sighing as he spotted the woman. He was glad he didn't feel threatened or something bad would have happened. He would have been found out and that was never good. The female giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she teased over the music that had been playing. Peter scoffed, unable to help himself.

"You didn't scare me."

"Of course not," she mocked, grinning at him. He looked at her, grinning himself as he looked her over. Sun-kissed skin under a white tank top and light, cut off jean shorts gleamed at him under the light of the moon and bonfire. She smiled at him, tossing her dark hair behind her shoulder as she swung her legs back and forth. She patted the place next to her. So, Peter decided to join her. He hopped up on the lowered tailgate of the truck that she occupied and grinned over at her, trying to be as suave as possible. "So which are yours?" She asked.

"Derek," he said, pointing to his nephew, "Laura," he said pointing to his niece," and Mattie," he finished, pointing to the dark haired girl with Laura. The brunette next to him raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Mhm," he hummed. "Which are yours?" She paused before she grinned at him.

"Jasmine and Tabitha," she said, pointing at the two red haired girls next to Laura and Mattie.

"Huh…what a coincidence…a good coincidence," he finished. The young woman laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

"I'd say so…" There was a pause. "I'm Selena Jacobs." Peter grinned.

"Selena," he tested before he nodded his head. "Beautiful name…means moon, I believe?" He asked, trying to play dumb. She smiled, nodding her head. She was pleased he knew it.

"Peter Hale," he introduced, making her grin.

"So _you_'re the infamous Peter Hale. I've heard many a story from my girls about you." Peter looked at her, almost scared.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. My girls have a thing for your nephew and as such, they speak of you to me quite often." Peter grinned, unable to help himself.

"Oh really? I'm too scared to know what they're saying." Selena laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She joked. Peter opened his mouth to say something, hopefully that would get her to tell him what he wanted to know before she jumped up on the bed of the truck. He blinked as she squealed with delight as though she was a child.

"Oh my God! This is my song!" She exclaimed. Peter paused, looking up at her excited form. "I've been listening to the radio all night long, sitting around waiting for it to come on, and here it is!" She stated before she started to sway her hips. She looked down at Peter, then something clicked in her eyes. "Come here, boy, I wanna dance," she told him as she grabbed his hand. Peter was speechless as she pulled him up and started to dance with him. The two fell into an absolutely perfect rhythm as the two of them danced and had fun.

It was just the one song though before the two of them collapsed in her truck bed, laughing at their playful nature.

"So this is what it's like to spend an evening with the ever so handsome and charming Peter Hale," she commented, making him smile.

"Well, it's one way to spend an evening with me anyway." Selena's jaw dropped open before she laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Who knew a werewolf could be so much fun," she stated, grinning." Peter paused, looking over at her sharply. His senses were on every end as he gazed at her. She blushed, heavily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…um…" There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"How did you know?" She smiled at him awkwardly, twirling a piece of her dark hair around her index finger.

"My last boyfriend was a Hunter… He told me to look for all the signs and to call him if I suspected anyone… So instead of teaching me how to defend myself, he wanted me to be his damsel in distress…" She rolled her eyes before she bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No…it's fine," he told her with a small smile. "Now there's not that…awkward secret between us." Selena smiled.

"Yeah." She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. She pulled away and he was grinning.

"I hope they play it again."

"Play what?" Peter asked confused.

"My song."


	2. Date One

And here's part two! Woot woot! :D

Hope you all enjoy this part as well.

Sephy

* * *

A light laugh escaped Selena's painted lips and she shook her head at Peter's story as the two of them exited the only dance club in Beacon Hills. She smiled over at him and Peter had to admit, he found that she looked almost like an angel. The way the lights from the restaurant created a halo around her hair, her musical laugh, her smile, and the outfit she wore. The girl was a goddess and to be honest, Peter was surprised he had found someone so perfect.

"Pete, what time is it?" The young woman asked him. Peter paused before he looked down at his watch.

"Almost midnight."

"Shit…"

"Need to head home?" He asked her, trying not to sound disappointed. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Work is stupid but I need to do it anyway," she told him with a small smile. He nodded his head in his response before he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her towards his car. She leaned against him slightly as they walked, grinning from ear to ear. Everything was perfect until Selena squeaked a bit. Peter turned and saw her looking over her shoulder at a man who was walking by smirking with his friends. They laughed. A growl escaped Peter's throat, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Peter," came Selena's beautiful voice. He stopped, turning and looking at her. He saw the look on her face, the one that told him he shouldn't attempt to rip anyone in half tonight. Peter huffed a bit, making her giggle.

"What?" He asked, clearly still on edge with what had happened

"Nothing, I've just never seen anyone get so jealous."

"His hands should not have touched you." Peter's eyes widened as Selena turned and wrapped one of her arms around his neck. She then grabbed a free hand and placed it on her behind where the man had grabbed her. She grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Happy now?" She asked. He grinned, leaning down and stealing a kiss while grabbing her. She squeaked a bit and when the two pulled away she laughed.

"Peter," she scolded playfully. He grinned at her.

"C'mon, let's get you home." She nodded her head before the two turned and made their way down the street towards Peter's car.

The two made it within a few moments and Peter opened the door for her, helping her in before he walked to his side of the truck. He got in and turned it on, putting it in drive before he backed out of his spot and headed out of the parking lot, headed to Selena's home.

"So, why did you and this boyfriend not work out?" Selena shook her head a bit before she sighed.

"His sister was crazy. She was definitely some kind of nut job and she _hated_ me with her brother. So, I broke it off with him. He was a good guy but I cannot deal with crazy women."

"But werewolves are okay," Peter stated jokingly. It got a laugh out of the woman before he slowed down as he got to her house. As he did, he started to scan his radio, hoping and praying for her song to be on. He didn't want her to leave yet. As they pulled into her drive way and were attempting to say their good byes, he still couldn't find the song. He was worried it wouldn't come on.

"Well, I guess this is it…" Peter looked up at Selena a moment before he sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled at him a bit sadly before she leaned over, pressing her lips to his cheek. Just as he pushed the scan button the last time, the song came on. He grinned, unable to help it as he turned to her. He turned it up as her eyes lit up.

"Oh my God, this is my song! We've been listening to the radio all night long." She smiled. "I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is!" She pushed the door to the truck open and ran to his side. She opened the door, allowing him to turn up the radio even more before she grabbed his hands and pulled him from the truck, making him laugh. "Come here, boy, I wanna dance!" Peter laughed as she dragged him to the front of the truck, the two of them dancing around and having fun.

Soon the song ended and the two of them stood in front of the headlights of Peter's truck. Their foreheads against one another's as they stared in each other's eyes. A smile on both of their faces before Selena sighed.

"I don't want to go." Peter laughed.

"Yeah, well, you have a job."

"Unlike some people," she mocked, making them both laugh once more. They shook their heads and Peter couldn't help but smile. He had found a wonderful woman who made him smile. He didn't think it would have ever been possible and yet there they were.

"Alright, I should leave before you decide to do something foolish," he joked. Selena rolled her eyes and hit him on the chest before she pressed her lips to his. She pulled away and Peter was still smiling. He couldn't wipe his grin off of his face.

"…why don't you come inside?" Peter raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really?" She nodded her head, grabbing his hand with a smile. He smiled back before he headed for the truck. He turned off the car, shutting his door before he walked around and shut hers. He locked his truck with his keys before he turned, taking her hand and allowing her to lead him inside.

"I hope they play it again."

"Play what?" She asked him as they made it to her door.

"Your song."


	3. Date 2

Alright, my dears. Here's part three. Hope you enjoy!

Sephy

* * *

The next Friday night, Peter and Selena were laying under the stars in the back of her pickup truck again. They were just talking about nothing. Not but a few feet away was the house where Peter's family was living and Selena had been invited over for dinner. Things were moving a bit fast for the two, but Selena didn't mind. Her nieces were with their parents so she was free to do as she wished. So, Peter had invited her to stay the evening as he had done at her place the previous week and she agreed.

"Oh! I have a surprise for you," Peter stated with a grin as he looked over at her. She looked at him confused before he sat up and reached down, picking up the guitar that he had placed next to the truck earlier. She looked at him confused before he started to strum her song. Selena grinned brightly, laughing a bit and clapping her hands as he started to play the song.

"Oh my god… This is my song," she mumbled. "We've been listening to the radio all night long, sitting around waiting for it to come on, and here it is," she said with a grin. Then, she did as she usually did and grabbed Peter's hand, standing up. He put the guitar down and held her in his arms as the two of them swayed to the song that he was singing. He sang softly, grinning as the two of them slow danced in the back of her truck.

Once the song ended, the two of them were called in by Talia, who told them that they needed to get some sleep. The family trip started tomorrow morning and they would need to get going bright and early. They were heading to their usual spot in San Diego. Peter smiled and jumped down from the back of the truck, picking up Selena by the waist and setting her down beside him. He shut the tailgate before he gently slipped his hand in to hers and the two headed towards the home. They stepped into the house and Selena laughed as the children demanded that she read to them before bed. She did as she was commanded and headed off to read to Peter's relatives.

When she was gone, Peter attempted to help his sister clean up. As he did, the two spoke of his new girlfriend.

"This is serious, isn't it?" Peter nodded his head. "And you love her?" He paused.

"More than any female before," he murmured, as if he was worried she would hear. Talia nodded her head.

"Good. You need someone like this, Peter. You need to be happy," she told him with a small smile as she did the dishes. Once clean, Peter dried them and stacked them into the cabinet, thinking of his sister's words. She gently wrapped her hand around his shoulder once the dishes were done. "Good things do happen," she told him before she squeezed his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. Peter leaned against the counter, not being able to help the strange feeling that flitted about in his stomach. Still, when Selena entered the kitchen, he looked up and grinned, heading for her.

"You okay?" She asked. Peter nodded his head.

"Perfect," he told her with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently before he pulled away and slipped his hand in to hers once again, leading her up the stairs and to his bedroom. Once inside, he tossed her a pair of his sleep pants and a t-shirt before stripping down to his boxers. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants for himself before he turned around and looked at the gorgeous woman before him. He smiled before the two headed their separate ways for their sleep rituals to take place. Peter brushed his teeth before he headed back into his room, slipping under the covers. The werewolf's eyes started to droop before a heavy weight was felt on him.

"Oof," he exhaled before opening his eyes, seeing Selena's beautiful orbs gaze into his own. She was grinning cheekily. He narrowed his eyes at her. "We need to sleep. We have to wake up early, you know." She pouted over at him before she nodded her head and removed herself from on top of him. She slipped under the covers and cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest before they felt asleep, Peter's arm protectively around her.

A few hours later, fire alarms started to go off in the house. Peter jerked up and out of bed. He shook Selena awake and she woke up panicked before she heard the screams of his family. The two didn't even speak as they ran their separate ways, trying to save the family that Peter held so near and dear to his heart.

Despite the separation, the two still ended up together in the basement with the rest of the family. The secret exit had been sealed up. Peter and Selena coughed heavily. They looked at one another, Selena clearly terrified. Screams of pain and agony erupted from Peter's relatives. He yelled as flames licked at his skin and reached out, wrapping his arms around his love. He whispered how he loved her, she returned his words and the last thing he remembered was hearing her screams of anguish mix with his families and the smell of burnt flesh.


	4. Present

Alright. Here's part four. It's seriously a lot shorter than the others, but it's around to wrap things up so here we go. Enjoy as usual!

This final chapter is dedicated to narutogirl12 for her review.

Sephy

* * *

Peter stared down at the grave that he had visited every night for weeks after he had fully healed. On the small headstone was his old guitar, the only thing that had been saved from the Hale House fire. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He ran his hand over his face and shook his head. Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to be in the house that night? Why did his heart need to be shattered? His love burnt alive in the very place where she felt her safest, where he felt his safest. Why had she wanted to be a hero and save his family? Why did she do what she did? He knew why. He did. She loved him.

The snapping of a twig pulled Peter from his thoughts and he turned around quickly. He growled at the man that stood before him. He was angry he was there and angry that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. To the man behind him, it would be the perfect opportunity to put a bullet in him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bitterly.

"Visiting like you," mumbled Chris Argent as he stared at her grave. "She loved you, you know."

"I know."

"Far more than me." Peter paused. Him? His eyes widened slightly as he remembered her mentioning her having dated a Hunter. He frowned. "Did you turn her?"

"No." The answer was simple.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what Kate did." Peter turned and looked at the Hunter.

"So is she," he stated bluntly before he turned and looked at the grave. He gently laid down the white roses for her and gently placed a kiss on the top of her headstone. "I love you, Lena," he whispered quietly, very quietly before he stood up and turned. He sent Chris a look of discontent before he made his way home to his apartment knowing Derek would call on him for help at some point. On the way he started to hum. He started to hum her song, all the while, hoping that his girl would keep him safe from above.


End file.
